


Training Wheels

by Iyliss



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Just three kids playing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyliss/pseuds/Iyliss
Summary: Who need toys stores when there is Satellite's trash heap? Every kid spends hours searching for a miracle in it. A miracle, Jack, Crow and Yusei found it. They found a bike.





	Training Wheels

Despite Martha's daily reccomendations and warnings, Yusei, Jack and Crow couldn't help but go to the junk heap every now and then. It was a place full of wonder for them. They could spend hours looking through the scrapped metal, building hide-outs with them or finding broken things that they take for working in their little dream world. They knew it was very dangerous. But so was anything in Satellite.

It was a fine day, late in the afternoon. The sun was drawing closer to the sea but still lighting the world up enough for the three kids to keep scearching a bit more before coming home. Jack was at the bottom of the trash mountain, building castles with old rusted cans then destroying them. Yusei had found some piece of what probably used to be a TV and was trying to find the rest of it. Crow, at the top of the heap was just wandering around. But, suddenly, he froze.

« Yusei ! Jack ! Come, come here now ! »

Worried his friend might be in danger, Yusei started climbing. Jack grumbled, asking why he should even bother to go up there when Crow could just get down.

« You'll see ! I need you to bring it back ! »

Jack eventually climbed too and joined the two others. Between them, there was a bike. Not so old, but already rusted and destroyed. One of the tires was missing. The handlebar was twisted, there wasn't any seat, and the chain was derailed. The kids were delighted.  
The bike was still buried in the heap, but when they managed to take it out, the night started falling. They carefully carried it to the ground, and brought it back home. Martha was terribly worried, and angry. She yelled at them a bit, saying they shouldn't play in a dangerous place so late. But she quickly understood it was pointless. They were too happy to regret anything.

The next morning, they were up before anyone. They had put the bike in front of their house, tied up by some boxes so it could stand.

« Where should we start ? » asked Yusei.  
The kids thought in silence for some moments. They decided to first repair the chain. They tried all they could for hours, but the chain seemed unable to be put back in place. The bike kept moving and falling. Jack and Crow had slowly started to argue when Yusei asked « Maybe we should just put it upside down ? »  
The bike reversed, it was much easier for them to try to put the chain. When the sun started setting, the pedals were perfectly moving the wheels. They wanted to try it more than anything, but it was late and dark, so they just put it back inside the house for the night.

The next day, they were once again up before anyone else. Jack had found an old magazine with a picture of a bike. It was in black and white, and from a complex angle, but it was helping. They found a piece of junk of the right size, covered with some fabric, it made a good seat. They found another bike tire. They couldn't inflate it, but at least now the wheels were rolling properly. They attached bits of colored fabrics all around it and, after another day of work, it was done.  
They had a bike.

The third morning they woke up even earlier.   
« I found it. I should try it first. » said Crow.  
« No way ! You'll break it before I can even get on it ! » answered Jack.  
« But you'll keep it for the day if we let you have it first ! »  
« Of course, you would never hand it back ! »  
« What if we just decide by rock-paper-scissor ? » offered Yusei. They all agreed on that, and Crow won, much to Jack's dissapointment.  
The bike was huge. If he tried to sit, he couldn't even touch the pedals. So he stayed up, with Jack and Yusei holding on each side. As he was trying to figure out how to ride it, they didn't notice the amused look of the adults' around.  
Somehow, he managed to control the bike while it was moving forward. Once he was getting used it, and could drive without the help of his friend, Jack shouted for his turn. He got it, then Yusei. 

All three could now drive the bike as good as little kids on a broken adult bike could. And they had fun with it for the afternoon, and the next day, and the following days. They would drive around the district, with one pedaling and the two others either standing behind or running by it's side.   
They started calling it a d wheel and imagining great races and duels with it. They won a national, then a world championship, facing tough and terrible opponents, and they even saved the world.

 

One day, they had went to the other side of Sattelite on their bike. They had left it at a corner and were eating some kind of canned food-based dinner. When they went back to take the bike, it was gone. They looked for it in the streets around, and found a group of older, stronger, children playing with it. Crow immediatly shouted to give it back while Jack was readying to punch them. The kids fought back, but Yusei went to grab the bike and take it back. The kid that was on it went down, and violently pushed the bike on him.  
The street was in a slope. The bike rolled on Yusei, and crashed down the road. The older kids left after a few seconds, without a word.

Jack and Crow runned to their friend. It was clear he was holding back tears of pain, his face, arms and legs were covered by dirt and scratched. Right after being able to stand up, he looked down at the bike. Even from afar, he could see it was definetely destroyed. Jack turned back and screamed at the missing kid. He was the one trying not to cry now. Crow already had his face covered in tears and Yusei let out a sob.  
« Im... Im sorry... it's my fault... »

Jack turned around. He looked at his friend, dirty and bleeding and now crying. His voice was full of anger. « You idiot, those assholes could have killed you ! I don't give a fuck about this bike ! »  
« Jack is right... » Crow was trying to smile through his tears. « At least we're safe. That's what really matters. »

Yusei couldn't walk very well. Crow and Jack held him as they came back to their house. Seeing how Yusei was scared Martha so much she didn't scold them. That night, in their bed, there was no more excitement. They were so sad, and thinking the same thing.  
« Someday.. someday we'll have an actual d wheel. »


End file.
